


Strawberries

by unholyseraphs (oncharredwings)



Series: We Only Live Once [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Boys in Skirts, Castiel in Panties, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, panty!kink, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncharredwings/pseuds/unholyseraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas? C-“ He cut off when the image of what he was seeing finally came together in his brain. Castiel was standing in the room shyly, his cheeks pink, and he kept fidgeting, but it was Cas’ outfit that was making him stare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

Dean rushed up to Cas’ door and knocked several times until he heard Cas tell him that it was open. His heart was pounding as he threw open the door; Castiel had called him to tell him earlier claiming that he needed help. He had sounded so upset that Dean had rushed over to figure out what was wrong, and Dean really hated being at Cas’ dorm. He was up on the sixteenth floor for one, Dean hated heights, and then Dean always felt so old trying to get into Cas’ dorm hall.

 

At least Castiel lived alone.

 

“Cas? C-“ He cut off when the image of what he was seeing finally came together in his brain. Castiel was standing in the room shyly, his cheeks pink, and he kept fidgeting, but it was Cas’ outfit that was making him stare; he had on tall, black, thigh high boots and a tiny, pleated, pink plaid mini skirt that showed bits of smooth thighs. He was shirtless and covering up his chest self consciously, as if Dean had come to find Cas had breasts.

 

“….Hello Dean,” Castiel muttered shyly.

 

Dean stared at Castiel some more before reaching behind him to lock the door and walk over. “On your knees,” he said firmly, which Cas was more than happy to slide to the floor; Dean could see the skirt bobbing and Dean knew Cas was getting hard at being ordered around. Castiel _loved_ to take orders.

 

“Do you like it?” Castiel whispered, clearly nervous.

 

Dean walked over and began to tug at the fly of his jeans, pulling his half hard cock free, before stroking himself complete hard. “Did I ask you to speak?” he asked and Castiel shook his head quickly. “I didn’t think so.” Dean jerked his dick in front of Cas’ face, rubbing the tip of his head against the pouty bottom lip, before dragging his slit along Cas’ rough jawline.

 

“Look at you,” Dean growled. “You fucking slut, making me worry about you, and rush over here thinking you were hurt. You just wanted me to see you dress up like a whore, didn’t you?”

 

Castiel flushed and opened his mouth for Dean eagerly. Dean smiled at that, panting as he brought his hand in faster strokes, his toes curling tightly in his boots. God, Cas was a fucking Godsend. Sometimes, having a boyfriend much younger (and ten times more adventurous) than you was not a caveat at all, and it was a gift sent from Heaven.

 

“You’re being so good Cas,” he praised, even as he began to come, filling Cas’ mouth and splashing some on his face. “So- _sogood_.”

 

Castiel whimpered and Dean could tell that he was fighting to keep his hands to himself. Dean watched through lidded eyes as Cas began to lick gently at Dean’s tip, cleaning him up with his tongue; Cas was such a come slut, and he loved to give oral. Dean grinned in complete satisfaction; the guys could tease him all they wanted about him bedding a younger guy, and “robbing the cradle” but he was damn sure none of their girlfriends or boyfriends liked to be as naughty and dirty as Cas. And he was pretty damn sure none of their significant others liked to give head as much as Cas did either.

 

“You’re so pretty, Baby,” he muttered. “Lemme see your cock.”

 

Castiel slid back, still on the floor, shyly parting his legs and Dean had to do a double take; instead of no underwear, Cas had on lacy, black panties. _That_ was not what Dean had expected to see. The head of Cas’ cock was poking out of the top, shiny with precome, and Dean slowly trailed his eyes back up to Cas’ which made Cas blush and worry his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered, sliding down onto his knees to push the fabric aside and drag his tongue along Cas’ rim in rough, firm strokes.

 

Castiel gasped and pulled his thighs open more, the heels of the boots clicking against the floor, as he struggled to stay sitting up. Dean groaned and ate Cas out with an eagerness he was pretty sure he hadn’t experienced since his early twenties. Cas smelled and tasted divine, and it was making Dean’s cock ache again. He had never imagined having a fetish for men in panties, but seeing Castiel’s lithe body wrapped up in them, made him feel at least ten years younger.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, Baby,” he whispered as he trailed kisses along Cas’ exposed inner thigh, running his fingers up the soft fabric of the boot.

 

Castiel whimpered in response before rolling his hips, trying to urge Dean’s tongue back to his hole. “Please Dean-“

 

Dean smirked and pressed a kiss to Cas’ perineum. “You want me to eat you out, Baby?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Castiel sighed, his legs flopping open and staying limp and relaxed.

 

Dean pulled the panties aside again and went back to flicking and sucking along Cas’ rim, teasing him open until he could comfortably slide his tongue deep inside trying to reach his prostate. Cas’ cries of pleasure filled his ears and when he gripped at his thighs again, he could feel the sheen of sweat that had begun to build on Cas’ body. Boys crossdressing had never really gotten him off before, but apparently Castiel in sexy boots, skirts, and panties did him in because Dean had a feeling he was just going to come again, making a mess on himself if he didn’t reign in his control.

 

Not to mention the damn noises Cas could make; it was like being with a real porn star. And his smell; he smelled like strawberries and cream. Dean groaned and turned to bite at Castiel’s inner thigh, sucking a hickey into the flesh. “You smell so good-“

 

“I got new lotion,” Castiel whimpered, his hands trailing up to rub at his nipples and chest.

 

Another smirk flashed across Dean’s lips and he pressed a kiss into the opposite thigh. Temptation was digging at him to slowly unzip Cas’ boots and reveal those smooth legs until he could kiss every slowly exposed inch but when Cas keened, he turned his attentions back to the pink pucker of flesh that was wet and eager for his mouth. “I like it,” Dean mumbled before sliding his tongue back inside Cas.

 

Castiel panted and whimpered again; growing tenser and more desperate as his orgasm built. Dean groaned and sat up, not able to keep from mounting him anymore. Castiel’s whine of disappointment eased into a pleased groan as Dean began to press in, moving slow and easy. Sliding his arms under Cas’ back, Dean scooped him up and sat back on his haunches to thrust up into Cas slowly.

 

Castiel panted and stared down at him, his arms slowly coming to drape across Dean’s shoulders. “I love you Dean-“

 

Dean bit Cas’ neck and nodded, holding his body close enough to feel Casitel’s hip bones grind into his waist. The snap of flesh slapping together made Dean focus on only driving into Castiel harder and faster, and the room was pungent with the smell of sex. The swell of Castiel’s ass felt so smooth beneath Dean’s hands, that he gripped that flesh harder, before giving him a smack, which made Cas yelp.

 

“You been good today?” Dean asked Castiel, rubbing the spot he had smacked gently, easing the soreness away.

 

Castiel gasped, his body shaking with the effort to hold back his orgasm. “Y-yes-ss-“

 

Dean smirked and smacked his ass again. “You sure?” When Castiel nodded, Dean slammed into him on more time, the head of his cock merciless on Cas’ prostate. Dean loved watching Cas come; the way he arched, his eyes would flutter shut, his mouth would fall open, and not to mention that sweet, thick, sticky mess that made all of Dean’s wet dreams come true.

 

Dean pulled the skirt up to see Cas’ mess, smiling before dropping the fabric and giving him a few quick thrusts. His own orgasm ripped through his body so strongly that he had to drive into Castiel all the way to the base to keep from slipping out. Castiel cried out and dribbled some more, ruining his panties. For a moment, Dean remained inside Cas, before finally slipping out, easing his lover back to where he had been lying on the floor up against the foot of his bed.

 

Castiel kept his legs open and Dean finally pulled the panties up along Cas’ thighs, revealing his fucked out hole, filled and leaking white. The look on Cas’ face made Dean smile proudly; he was so damn fucked out. “Was that good, Baby?” he asked gently.

 

Castiel nodded sleepily, his eyes half lidded and dark. “Good,” he repeated.

 

“Very good,” Dean agreed. He leaned over to press an eager kiss to Cas’ mouth, before scooping him up and carefully carrying him to the bed, where Dean began to make work of unzipping the boots slowly. With each bit of leg exposed, Dean kissed the soft flesh, nuzzling his scruff along his calves, smiling in satisfaction when Cas’ skin produced goose bumps. One boot, and then the other, before finally Dean removed the panties. They were so soft against Dean’s fingers and they smelled like strawberries, just like Cas’ legs did.

 

“Do you like them?” Castiel asked quietly, tugging at the hem of the skirt to cover his body up.

 

“Yeah, they suit you, Baby,” he replied as he ended up shoving the panties in his jeans’ pocket, which Castiel protested with a whine. Dean smirked in response. “I’ll buy you a new pair.”

 

“You better,” Castiel half threatened.

 

“I will, I promise.” Dean gently lifted the skirt up, moving his fingers to the zipper on the side and pulling it down so he could remove the skirt from Cas’ hips. “This was nice too Baby, you looked cute.”

 

Castiel blushed and Dean watched as the bastard trailed his hands up from his hips slowly to caress his chest again and smile coyly. Castiel knew how to be a slutty sex kitten; he also knew that it drove Dean complete wild. “I liked it…I saw it in a store when I was out with Ruby and she dared me to buy them…so that’s how we ended up here.”

 

“Well I appreciate it.”

 

“I thought you might,” Castiel said before sitting up to kiss him, his fingers going into Dean’s hair. “You should stay.”

 

Dean sighed and nuzzled Cas’ neck. “You know I hate staying here. Come back with me.”

 

“I can’t, I have a lot of work to do later,” Castiel pouted at him.

 

“Work, smhwork,” Dean replied with a wave of his hand. That only earned him a dirty look. “What?”

 

“You yell at me for procrastinating and then I tell you that I have work and you’re encouraging me to procrastinate? You can have it both ways.” Castiel rolled his eyes and swung his legs off of the side of the bed so he could get up, but Dean snatched him around the waist and held him still. “Dean-“

 

“Shhhh,” Dean whispered, nuzzling Cas’ hip with his scruff. “Come home with me. Spend the night. I’ll take you to school in the morning.”

 

“I don’t want to get up at six-thirty with you,” Castiel complained but Dean kept nuzzling him along his hip and lower back. “Stop that-“

 

Dean grinned. “I’ll make it worth your while, Baby.”

 

Castiel sighed and eventually maneuvered away from Dean before flopping back onto the bed. He took Dean’s hand and placed it directly over his soft cock, letting Dean squeeze gently. “Okay,” he whispered.

 

Dean smiled again. Leaning down to kiss Cas, he had to admit that having a boyfriend much younger than you could be extremely satisfying.


End file.
